SERVOLIFT GmbH company markets a container lifting column (Behälter-Hubsäule) that vertically lifts the container by means of a hydraulic cylinder mounted in the interior of the lifting column and rotates about the horizontal axis of rotation by means of a hydraulic rotating drive of the mounting. On the side adjacent to that of the mounting, the lifting column is fastened by a flexible cover which must be lifted at the level of a connecting element between the hydraulic cylinder and the mounting in order to provide a wall opening for the connecting element also moved in lifting or lowering of the mounting. A wall opening such as this is, however, highly unfavorable for clean room considerations, since it does not permit sufficient gas-tight and liquid-tight sealing.
A similar lift device for clean room environments, under the name “Nyberg Hoist,” is marketed by the Nybergs Maskin AB company, Falun, Sweden.
DE 199 16 720 A1 also discloses a lift device designed as a transfer cart for clean room environments for containers with no rotatable mounting. The disclosed lift device has a lifting column which is surrounded by a bellows; this is also highly unfavorable from the clean room viewpoint because of the flexible material and the many surfaces of the bellows.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a unique and improved device for lifting and rotating containers in a clean room environment with an articulated arm pivotable in relation to its support about a horizontal axis.